


Is There Something You Want?

by Croc9400



Series: When Alec Met Magnus (Celebrity Magnus AU) [13]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Bottom Magnus Bane, Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, PWP, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Protective Alec Lightwood, Riding, Sex, Sexting, Spanking, Teacher!Alec, Teasing, Top Alec Lightwood, Vibrators, celebrity!magnus, magnus bane - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26345932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croc9400/pseuds/Croc9400
Summary: Alec and Magnus get to have each other a lot, but there are other times where it would be...impolite for them to have each other in the way they want***OR five times Alec and Magnus have to settle for teasing and sexting and one (of many) times they do not
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: When Alec Met Magnus (Celebrity Magnus AU) [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1480646
Comments: 4
Kudos: 124





	Is There Something You Want?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I know it's been a while but as y'all know, life is a bitch. Things have been real rough out here but I'm finally finding a little time and inspiration to write things. I know this isn't the Jonathan update you all wanted but I promise I am working on that. I honestly didn't expect that to be as big of a hit as it was, but I've decided to make that storyline a trilogy, and part two will be here soon, I'm about halfway done with it. Inspiration has been few and far between recently, but I just ordered TLBOTW so I'm hoping that'll help me creative juices flowing once it gets here.  
> Anyway, enjoy this teasing porn. I've wanted to write something about them sexting but then it just evolved into this.

_One_

Alec was always happy when Magnus was in his lap. It never failed to make him smile. 

Which is why he was happy now. Magnus sat in his lap as they made out lazily on Magnus’ couch. Magnus shifted subtly in his lap, grinding their cocks together, eliciting moans from both of them. Neither of them were in a rush though, just happy to be with each other. They’d only been together five months and everything was so new that they took every chance to be with each other in any way they could. 

Alec groaned when he heard his phone alarm go off, pulling back slightly from Magnus, who only pushed forward and kissed him again. Alec giggled before placing a hand on Magnus’ chest, pushing him back just a little. He sighed dramatically and rolled his eyes as he sat back. His hand came up to his face and his fingers ghosted over his lips. 

“Do you have to go?” Magnus asked as Alec picked up his phone, looking at the time. 

“I’ve got a staff meeting in two hours,” Alec sighed, tapping Magnus’ hip, silently telling him to get off. Magnus sighed and rolled off his lap, pouting on the couch as he let Alec stand. 

“Two hours?” Magnus asked, “why do you have to go now?” 

“Cause it takes me nearly two hours to get there from here,” Alec replied, going to grab his bag from the dining room, “I teach in the Bronx, you live in Brooklyn,” 

“Take my car then,” Magnus replied, “stay a little longer,”

“I’m not gonna take your car,” Alec scoffed, picking up his bag and slinging it over his shoulder. 

“But if you took my car you’d have to come back,” Magnus insisted. 

“If you want me to come back afterwards, I’ll come back,” Alec told him, “you don’t have to give me your car to get me to come back,” 

“Will you come back after?” Magnus asked. 

“If you want me to,” Alec replied, “but it won’t be til late. The meeting is in two hours, and it’ll probably last about two hours, then I’ve gotta come back,”

“Stay the night then,” Magnus stood.

“I stayed last night, I don’t wanna impose,” Alec shook his head and tried to walk towards the elevator when Magnus’ grabbed his hand. He pressed a kiss to Alec’s hand and before bringing it to rest against the bulge in his pants. Alec sighed, he did have to get up for school the next morning, and when he stayed at Magnus’ he had to get up a full hour earlier than he would at home,

“Pretty please?” Magnus asked, giving him his best innocent yet sexy he could muster, making sure to slightly pout his kiss swollen lips. 

“Well since you asked so nicely,” Alec said, pressing a kiss to his lips, taking Magnus’ bottom lip between his teeth as he rubbed his hand against Magnus’ cock, making him moan, “you’re not allowed to come until I get back,” 

“Fuuuuuck,” Magnus whined, pulling back a little as Alec laughed. 

“Hey, if I gotta wait, you gotta wait,” Alec said, making his way towards the elevator, “I love you,”

“Yeah, yeah, I love you too,” Magnus scoffed, watching him until the elevator doors closed. 

+++

Alec should’ve stayed as Magnus’. 

He knew that wouldn’t have been practical. If he had missed this meeting, it would’ve meant he’d have to schedule a one on one meeting with Lorenzo after school sometime this week that would’ve been twice as long. Two hours on a Sunday was better than four hours on a Monday. Though why Lorenzo had scheduled the meeting on a weekend and not after school baffled him. Nothing of what they had discussed so far had been urgent enough that it needed to be discussed before the school week started, yet here they all were, on a Sunday, with Alec having traveled halfway across the city to get there. 

Alec was about to fall asleep when his phone buzzed in his lap. He went to smile when he saw Magnus’ name on the screen before schooling it, trying to remain as inconspicuous as possible as he opened the message, which he then noticed was a photo. He figured it was a menu for him to look at so they could order dinner and Alec could pick it up on his way home. 

It was not a menu. 

Alec let out a groan which he quickly disguised as a cough as he shoved his phone into his pocket. All eyes were on him as he faked hacking up a lung, reaching for the bottle of water that sat in front of him. 

“Are you okay, Mr. Lightwood?” Lorenzo asked, staring down his glasses at him. 

“Yeah,” Alec croaked out after he took a sip of water, “sorry, continue,” 

Lorenzo went back to speaking and Alec went back to ignoring him, much more interested in what was on his phone. Taking a quick glance around, he saw no one was looking at him, so he removed his phone from his pocket, the photo Magnus sent him still on the screen. 

He took a quiet breath in as he looked at the photo of his boyfriend, giving him an innocent and cute smile, as if the rest of him wasn’t completely bare save his briefs. Not only was he in only his briefs, but he was very obviously hard, the thick outline of his dick clearly visible through the thin fabric. 

Alec didn’t know how to respond, he could only keep staring at the beautiful photo of his boyfriend. He hadn’t ever seen a photo of Magnus in this little clothing and his brain was short-circuiting. He didn’t hear Lorenzo speaking, he didn’t see Underhill’s concerned look, the only thing currently in his world was his sexy boyfriend. 

_What do you think?_

Magnus’ message was the only thing that pulled him away from the photo, clicking back and quickly typing, not wanting Magnus to think he was unappreciative. 

**I kinda can’t think right now, babe**

He crossed his legs, squeezing them tightly together and willing his growing boner to go down. He now had a choice to make, whether or not he was going to engage with what Magnus was doing, or tell him to stop. 

**Want to show me what’s under those briefs?**

Alec kept his smile to himself and willed the blush he knew was flooding his cheeks away. He had nothing better to do and this would certainly make the time pass quicker. 

_Aren’t you supposed to be working?_

It took physical effort for Alec not to scoff out loud before responding. 

**You started it**

He waited a moment before deciding on what to say next. 

**Now take them off**

He panicked for a moment after pressing send. Sending him a picture of his clothed erection was one thing, but sending him one with his dick full on display was quite another. They hadn’t discussed doing anything like this before and he didn’t want Magnus to feel uncomfortable or pressured into anything. 

But before Alec could send another message, Magnus sent one back. 

_Are you talking about this?_

Attached was another image of Magnus, this time biting his lip and trying to look sexy while he had a hand around his naked cock. Alec almost choked again, leaning forward and taking a big sip from his water, looking over at Underhill, who raised an eyebrow at him. Alec gave him a pointed look before going back to his phone. 

**Beautiful**

Alec nearly rolled his eyes at himself. Leave it to him to get all sappy when his boyfriend was sending him dick pics. 

_Why, thank you, darling_

_What’s on your mind?_

Right. Magnus wanted him to say something, probably something filthy. He took a deep breath, trying to look as neutral as possible as he began texting Magnus back. 

**You’re so fucking beautiful baby, I can’t wait to get home and bury myself in you. Forget dinner cause I’m just gonna wanna eat you all night**

Alec actually rolled his eyes at himself this time.

“Something you find dull, Mr. Lightwood?” Lorenzo asked, staring daggers into him. 

“No, no, sorry, I’m just...tired,” Alec stuttered out, trying to think of some excuse. Lorenzo nodded, unconvinced but letting it slide before he went back to talking. 

He blushed as he reread his message, wanting to melt into the floor in embarrassment. He’d never sexted with anyone before and this was the best he could come up with, really? That is probably the cheesiest thing he’s ever said in his entire life. 

_Looking forward to it_ 😝😉 

Alec let go of the little breath he was holding, glad he hadn’t entirely ruined what they were doing because of his cheesy line. He knew it wasn’t going to help his growing boner, but he imagined he was in bed with naked Magnus. He wasn’t terrible at dirty talk when they were in person, so maybe that would help him sext better. He was going to redeem himself.

**Could you open yourself up for me, baby? Wanna just walk in and bend you over the closest surface and just take you**

Alec smiled to himself, that was better, much better. He waited for Magnus’ response, staring at his phone, but it wasn’t coming. His screen eventually went black and he tried to hide his disappointment. Clearly, something had come up, or Magnus wasn’t into it anymore, so he looked back up and fully focused on Lorenzo, who was talking about lunchroom protocol and how the older students were arriving too early, not giving the younger ones enough time to eat. 

He looked at his watch, seeing that this meeting would hopefully be over soon. Hopefully this was the last topic of discussion and Lorenzo would let them go so he could run home and instead curse out MTA for cockblocking him, not his boss. 

He practically leapt when he felt his phone vibrate in his lap. He took a breath before opening the message from Magnus. 

_Like this?_

Magnus had attached three images, all taken from the same angle. He was bent over in his bathroom, his ass facing the mirror and the photos taken of the mirror as he looked over his shoulder. The first was him with two fingers buried in his ass, the next was of his gaping hole, opening and waiting for him, and the third was one with a shining silver buttplug in his ass. 

Now that was another new one for them. They hadn’t discussed plugs at all or ever used them before, yet Magnus had plugged himself to keep himself open for Alec. Had he been fifteen, he would’ve come in his pants right then and there. But he was twenty-six, he could handle the pictures of his boyfriend playing with his ass. 

**Yes, just like that, baby**

Before Alec could send anything else, Lorenzo’s voice caught his attention. 

“If there are no more questions, you are all free to go, and I will see you tomorrow,” 

His colleagues began packing up around them and Alec joined them, hastily throwing his laptop and his water bottle into his backpack while texting Magnus. 

**I’m leaving now baby, don’t go anywhere**

_I’m ready for you, Alexander_

Magnus had sent him another photo, this time of his naked body in the mirror with a silk robe over his shoulders and loosely tied around his waist. 

Alec was out the door in record time. 

***

_Two_

Alec was laying upside down on his couch, his head dangling off the cushions, almost touching the floor and his feet over the back as he waited for his boyfriend. He was supposed to have been there an hour ago, but he was running late. He’d sent a quick text five minutes before he was meant to arrive at Alec’s and Alec hadn’t heard from him since. 

He groaned as he sat back up, only moving from his position because his head was pounding a little too hard from hanging upside down too long. His phone buzzed and it was a text from Max, asking for a recipe he knew Alec had a picture of. Alec groaned and began scrolling up through his camera roll before remembering he’d sent it to Magnus recently. He went into his messages with Magnus and began scrolling through the photos, looking for the recipe. 

He found the photo and sent it to his brother before continuing to scrolling through his and Magnus’ photos they’ve sent each other, smiling to himself. He scrolled a little more before he stopped on the photos Magnus had sent him a few months back when he’d been at his staff meeting. 

He’d looked at those photos probably too many times to count since Magnus had sent them to him, especially when Magnus was halfway around the world and Alec was stuck at home. He clicked on the one of Magnus completely naked and groaned, his head falling back and hitting the arm of the couch. He really had no idea how he managed to get such a hot boyfriend. 

He couldn’t help but let his hand go down his pants at the sight of his boyfriend staring at him through the screen of the phone. He felt his cock harden in his hand as he stroked himself before he got an idea. 

“Max!” he called through the apartment, just confirming his little brother wasn’t home, as he’d never hear the end of it if he saw him doing this. When he didn’t get a response he pushed his pants and underwear to the ground, leaving him in nothing but his shirt on the couch.

He pulled up his phone camera and before he could chicken out, he snapped a photo of his bare dick, his hand wrapped around it and sent it off to Magnus. 

**I miss you**

He bit his lip before continuing. 

**When will you be here?**

He stroked himself as he waited for Magnus’ reply, rubbing his thumb over the head and smearing his pre-cum to use as lube. He stroked himself a few more times before his phone went off. 

_Well hello there, darling 🍆_

Alec burst out laughing at Magnus’ emoji. 

_I’m still stuck at this meeting but it should be done soon_

Alec groaned at that. Magnus hadn’t even left the meeting yet and then he’d have to contend with rush hour traffic as he came uptown to him. Uncaring, he wiped his dirty hand on his shirt before beginning to type back to Magnus. 

**It better be, baby cause I’m getting so impatient**

Alec hesitated only for a second before continuing. He didn’t know if maybe one of Magnus’ coworkers or anyone else would be looking over his shoulder, but that hadn’t stopped Magnus when he’d messaged him filth a few months before. 

**I’ll be on you the second you walk through the door, you won’t even have time to take off your shoes. I’ll press you back against the door and kiss you until you can’t remember anything else but my lips**

He decided to stop there and send that, testing the waters with Magnus. They had never had an explicit conversation about sexting and what was too much, so Alec took it slow, not wanting to make his boyfriend uncomfortable. 

_Tell me more_

**How much more?**

_Everything_

That was enough for Alec to continue. 

**I’ll take off your shirt as I slowly fall to my knees. I’ll shove your pants to the ground and take your hard cock in my mouth, god I love your cock, Magnus, feels so good in my mouth. While I’m sucking you off I’ll tease your hole dry and right before you’re about to come, I’ll pull off and take you to bed**

Alec nodded, proud of himself for what he’d written. He was no longer in a panicked frenzy, worried about being caught by his coworkers or his boss, so he took his time coming up with something good. He was also turning himself on, imagining what he was going to do to Magnus when he got here. 

_You better not be bluffing, Alexander_

Alec smiled. He’d never lie to his boyfriend. 

**Never, baby. I’ll take you to bed and tie you down with my belt because I’m gonna be too impatient to get the ropes. I’ll open you up while I leave hickeys all over your body, just how you like it, in places only we get to see. Mark you up as mine before I take you. I’ll fuck you so hard you’ll feel it next week then I’ll make you bounce on my cock til we both come**

Alec couldn’t help but stroke himself after sending that. He was immensely turned on and he was going to just stare at the door until he heard Magnus arrive. 

_I’m leaving now, darling_

Alec smiled. 

**Get ready, baby**

Alec pulled up his pants, content to wait until his boyfriend returned to give them what they both desperately wanted. 

***

_Three_

“I miss you, babe,” Alec’s voice was soft and full of sleep as he spoke over the phone. His alarm these days had become Magnus, who would call him from New Zealand every night to tell him about his day and hype Alec up for his day before Magnus would go to sleep and Alec would roll out of bed. Unfortunately, they usually only got to speak to each other once a day as Magnus’ call time varied from day to day. 

Their biggest fear when Magnus packed up to go to New Zealand was that the time difference would be too much on them, but it actually worked out quite nicely. Magnus’ day would end around ten every night, which would be around five in the morning for Alec. Now that he had moved in with Magnus, his commute to work was almost an hour longer, so he’d have to get up at five instead of six in order to get to school by eight. 

Alec always stayed in bed a little too long when talking to Magnus, but he really didn’t care. His students weren’t let into his classroom until eight thirty and he didn’t start teaching until nine. Plus, both him and Underhill were ready to cover for each other if the other was running late. Magnus had tried to insist that Alec use his car while he was gone, but Alec still refused, preferring most days to take the trains. 

“I miss you too, Alexander,” Magnus replied, “I wish I could see you,”

“Yeah, why can’t you see me?” Alec asked. He had been wondering when Magnus called why he had called him instead of facetiming him. He always said he loved seeing Alec all sleepy and smiley, which Alec would always blame on Magnus. 

“The service is spotty where I am,” Magnus replied, “I didn’t know if I was going to be able to call you at all,” 

“Where are you?” Alec was confused. He was overseas with Raphael and the two had rented a house to stay in for the two months they were going to be there and the house always had good service. 

Magnus laughed, “you must’ve been too tired to remember. We flew out to an island you can literally on access by helicopter and we’re all sleeping out here until we’re done shooting,” 

“What? You’re on an island?” Alec was still a little groggy and confused, “are you like, sleeping in a tent?” 

“Yup, I’ve got my own tent all myself,” Magnus said smugly. 

“All to yourself, huh?” Alec perked up a bit at that, “what are you wearing?” 

“Nothing,” Magnus said back immediately. 

“Bold,” Alec replied, sitting up a bit in bed, “considering you’re sleeping around your coworkers,” 

“My tent is a little more secluded,” Magnus replied nonchalantly, “but they could come up here at any point,” 

“Do you have lube?” Alec asked before they got too far into this. They’d had phone sex a couple of times since Magnus had left, but all those times they’d had video. Alec was interested to see if he could make Magnus come just with his orders. 

“Of course, darling, who do you think I am?” Magnus joked and Alec heard him rummaging around. Alec put the phone on speaker and left it on the end table next to him, grabbing the lube on the bedside table. 

“You’re gonna listen to what I tell you to do, Magnus,” Alec said firmly, “you’re going to touch yourself only when I tell you, the way that I tell you, understand?”

“Yes,” Magnus practically moaned. Alec smiled. 

“Good,” Alec said, popping the cap on his own bottle, pouring a bit on his fingers, “run your hands over your chest, slowly,”

Alec made a point to moan loudly as he gripped his own dick, slowly jerking himself as he listened to Magnus. 

“Alec,” Magnus practically whined as he heard Alec, knowing his boyfriend was touching himself, “please,”

“Already begging?” Alec asked, a smirk on his face, “I want you to use your fingers. Start opening yourself up, but don’t touch your cock,”

Alec heard Magnus open the bottle of lube and begin to push a finger into himself, stifling his moans as he did. 

“I wanna hear your moan,” Alec said, “don’t let anyone else hear you though. Don’t want them to come investigate,”

Magnus let out a choked moan at the thought. 

“Could you come like this?” Alec asked conversationally as he slowly his hand around his own cock, “your own fingers in your ass and my voice in your ear, not even a hand on your cock,” 

“Tell me what you’re gonna do to me when I get home,” Magnus breathed out, “and I just might,” 

“I’m not gonna be able to keep my hands off you from the moment you walk through the door,” Alec said, “not gonna be able to keep my hands off you but won’t let you come. No, it’s gonna be a long day. Gonna make sure I’m off until the weekend to make up for all that time,” 

“Well, that’s great, Alexander, but you haven’t told me what you’re going to DO,” Magnus said, clearly frustrated.

Alec chuckled at that, “good things come to those who wait,” 

“Yeah, I’m gonna be waiting for another month,” Magnus replied, “tell me about those good things,” 

“If you insist,” Alec smiled to himself before letting his mind once again run wide, “I’ll be nice to you at first, let you touch because you know I’ve missed your touch as much as you miss mine. It’ll be like our first time, a frenzy of sexually frustrated hands who wanted to touch as much as they could as quickly as possible,” 

“Wanna touch all of you,” Magnus moaned. 

“I’ll hold you under me,” Alec said, his own hand moving over his dick, “wanna feel as much of you as possible while I open you up and fuck you. I’ll go slow at first until we’re both so far gone that we want nothing more than to come. You’ll come all over yourself and I’ll lick up every last drop,”

“Jesus, Alexander,” Magnus choked out before letting out a loud moan. 

“Did I tell you you could touch your prostate?” Alec asked. 

“No,” Magnus said, “but I had to,”

“It’s okay, I’ll let it slide,” Alec replied, “after we’ve sufficiently recovered from that, we’re not coming up for air again. I’ll tie you down and just spend hours ravishing your body until I’ve rememorized every part of you, gonna suck you dry before I fuck you until we’re both so overstimulated that it hurts to move,”

“God I’m cumming!” Magnus yelled. And with the sound of his orgasm, Alec was pushed over the edge too. 

“That was amazing, Alexander,” Magnus breathed out before taking another deep breath in. 

“Yeah it was, for phone sex that is,” Alec laughed a little. 

“Yeah,” Magnus trailed off, knowing what they were both thinking. They missed each other desperately and couldn’t wait to see each other again. 

“I miss you,” Alec said softly.

“I miss you too,” Magnus replied, “but I’ll be home in less than a month, then I will ride your dick until you can’t think anymore,” 

“God, Magnus,” Alec exhaled, his dick giving an interested twist, “I gotta go to school,”

“Well, go jerk off to that thought in the shower,” Magnus said, “I should go to bed,”

“Yeah and I should get up,” Alec sighed, “I love you, stay safe,”

“You too, darling,” Magnus said before hanging up. Alec cursed before getting out of bed, not wanting to spend more time dwelling on how much he missed his boyfriend. 

***

_Four_

Magnus could practically feel the tension in Alec’s shoulder as he pressed his thumb into it as he drove them to Jace’s engagement party. Well, it wasn’t a party, more like a dinner for their close family, and that included Magnus now. He didn’t know if his boyfriend was stressed because they were going to see his family or particularly because Magnus was joining him. 

“What’s got you so tense, dear?” Magnus asked, still rubbing out Alec’s shoulder. 

“I’m not tense,” Alec grumbled, not taking his eyes off the road as he drove. 

“Sure you’re not,” Magnus replied, not believing him, “what are you worried about? Your mother? Your brother? The press? What is it?” 

“I don’t know,” Alec shook his head, “I’m worried my mother is going to say something, I’m worried that someone is gonna say something to the press-”

“No one is going to say anything,” Magnus assured him, “your mother isn’t going to say anything to us. And besides her, the only other people who will be there are your siblings, Clary, Simon, and they all already know about us,”

“Yeah, well, you’ve never actually met Clary or Simon. And Clary’s mother and step father are going to be there,” Alec shook his head, “I don’t want them to freak out over you,” 

“I don’t mind if they freak out over me,” Magnus replied, “it boosts my ego,”

“That’s exactly what I need,” Alec smiled, shaking his head. Magnus scoffed, feigning hurt as they pulled up to his mother’s house, “no matter how much you try to tell me not to worry, I’m still gonna worry,” 

“I know you are,” Magnus said, taking his head that rested on the gear shift, “but trust me, tonight is gonna be great,” 

Magnus couldn’t help but lean across the seat and place a quick kiss on his lips. Alec smiled and Magnus saw a bit of the tension seep out of him. 

“Come on, darling,” Magnus said, opening the door, “we’re already late,”

“And whose fault is that?” Alec scoffed, turning the car off and getting out. 

“Yours,” Magnus shot back before making his way towards the house. 

“Mine!?” Alec called as he slammed the car door and followed after him.

“Yup,” Magnus smiled, popping the P as Alec caught up to him. He let his hand snake around his waist and rest on his ass, squeezing it lightly. 

“Are you gonna behave tonight?” Alec asked, raising his eyebrow at his boyfriend. 

“Not at all,” Magnus smiled before going to open the front door. 

+++

Magnus really made true on his promise. They were all sitting in Alec’s mother’s backyard, enjoying a nice dinner together, and Alec was just about ready to bend Magnus over that table and fuck him until he couldn’t walk. 

It had started innocently enough. A wandering hand, sitting just a little too close for polite company. One stern look and it stopped, but Magnus knew, he knew he was riling Alec up, slowly but surely. 

Then he’d begun whispering filth in his ear. Anytime he could get close enough to not be overheard, he snuck in. 

“Thinking about your cock in me,”

“I’ve got a plug in my ass. I opened myself up while you were in the shower,”

“If you make it through this party I’ll give you road head on the way home,” 

That last one had turned Alec redder than a tomato. Thankfully Max had been the only one to see him turn that shade. Max had seen Alec completely naked and fully hard, he didn’t have any dignity left to save with his little brother. 

Alec had almost announced they were leaving when Magnus brought up road head but Magnus had pinched his ass, hard, essentially telling him they were staying put until Magnus decided they were leaving. It was rare their dynamic switched like this, where Alec didn’t even reciprocate Magnus’ teasing. It was rare he was at Magnus’ mercy rather than the other way around, and he loved it. 

Now they sat at dinner, laughing and talking with their family, and Magnus was practically giving him a hand job under the table. He stayed uncharacteristically quiet, even for him. Jace had even left Alec the perfect opening to sass him, and he hadn’t taken it, Max had had to do it instead. 

Max, knowing his brother and his boyfriend so well, knew what they were up to. He didn’t know exactly what, but he knew there was something happening between them at the table right now. There may have been a point in his life where Max said nothing and just let it happen, but now was not that time. 

“So, Alec,” Max intentionally directed the conversation towards his older brother. Alec was glaring at him, but he wasn’t sure if that glare was for him or if it was meant for Magnus, “how have things been for you and Magnus? How’s work going for the two of you?”

“Fine. It’s good,” Alec stifled out, keeping his voice surprisingly steady. 

“Are you ready for the end of the school year?” Max asked. 

“I’m always ready for the end of the school year,” Alec laughed a little, trying to even his breathing as Max clearly knew what was going on and was trying to get him to break. 

“Do you two have any plans for the summer?” Max continued, still pressing him. 

“Yeah,” Alec said, biting his cheek without saying anything else. He looked over at Magnus with a bit of a glare. Magnus only winked at him but didn’t stop moving his hand. He was just running it lazily over Alec’s hard dick, just teasing him without offering any real relief. 

“What are you guys gonna do?” Max asked. By this point, his family had started to realize that there was something else going on and Alec could feel himself beginning to turn red. He let his hand slip under the table and he grabbed Magnus’ wrist, tight enough that he knew Alec was serious about him stopping. When Alec let go, Magnus let his hand rest on Alec’s thigh, nowhere near close enough to tease. 

“We’re planning to go on vacation somewhere,” Alec answered clearly, “nowhere fancy, probably just a nice resort or something like that,” 

“That’s so romantic,” Clary smiled, “Jace and I are looking at places like that for our honeymoon,” 

“Oh, go abroad for your honeymoon,” Magnus cut in, letting his hand tease closer to Alec’s dick once again, “go see the sights, see the world! Your honeymoon is the time to splurge,” 

“We’re saving up for a house, we don’t want to spend ten thousand dollars on a honeymoon,” Jace explained. Due to his adoption, Jace had never been privy to the Lightwood family fortune. As of right now, with Robert still holding the family fortune, Izzy and Max were the only ones who were ever going to see any of it. Maryse hoped to change that once the divorce was finalized, but it seemed like that was going to be a long ways away. 

“I’ll bankroll you,” Magnus said seriously, still teasing Alec under the table. 

“No, Magnus, please, that’s too much,” Clary insisted. 

“Consider it my wedding gift,” Magnus insisted, “and my thank you for putting up with Alec for all those years,”

“Putting up with me?!” Alec’s head whipped to Magnus. 

“I kid, darling,” Magnus said before pressing down on Alec’s dick, “you know how much I love you, even when you’re mad at me,” 

Alec only glared at him, earning laughs from all around. Max may be the only one who had any idea about what was happening, but everyone could see that Alec was playfully mad at Magnus for one reason or another.

“I’m gonna go get the cake,” Alec said, spinning in his chair and standing in such a way that his family wouldn’t see his raging boner before looking over his shoulder at his boyfriend, “join me, Magnus?” 

“No, I think I’ll stay and catch up with Isabelle,” Magnus said, sending Izzy a smile. Alec couldn’t help but let his jaw drop a little as he looked at his insufferable boyfriend. He was practically offering to slam him against the kitchen counter and possibly fuck him, depending on how much time they had. That was an offer Magnus never refused. 

And yet, Magnus had just refused it. 

He didn’t know what his boyfriend was playing at, but he was going to get it later. 

“Go on now, darling,” Magnus said, shooing him. Alec, not even bothering to hide his shock, closed his mouth and made his way back into the house. 

Oh yeah. 

Magnus was going to get it later. 

But they were both going to love it.

***

_Five_

“Want me to tell you what I’m gonna do when we get home?” 

Alec’s voice was soft and his lips hadn’t moved when he’d spoken, but Magnus heard him loud and clear. He turned and smiled at the dozens of cameras they were in front of before he answered. 

“I don’t know,” Magnus said nonchalantly, moving slowly along the red carpet with Alec at his side, “is it anything good?” 

“I think so,” Alec replied, “I am particularly looking forward to it,”

“Are you about to rile me up in front of the press?” Magnus asked, looking back at Alec. 

“You riled me up in front of my family,” Alec replied, “consider it payback, a year and a half in the making,”

“Do tell me then, Alexander,” Magnus said, smiling slyly at him. Alec might’ve thought he was winning, but he loved it when Alec riled him up like this, almost as much as he liked riling Alec up. 

“I’m gonna fuck you with my clothes on,” Alec whispered in his ear. That had certainly caught Magnus off guard. He wasn’t expecting Alec to be that blunt, he was expecting him to draw it out. 

“Gonna strip you, have you completely at my mercy,” Alec elaborated. So he was going to draw it out, he just dropped a bomb on him to begin with. 

“Are you?” Magnus breathed out. 

“Oh yes,” Alec smiled, both at Magnus and the camera, “I think I look particularly good in the suit, and I think I’d look even better with your naked body against it,”

“Dear lord, Alexander,” Magnus breathed out, trying to control his growing boner as the image formed in his head. It wouldn’t be the first time Alec had fucked him with his clothes on, but it was one of his favorite things, “at least wait til we’re inside. I at least had the dignity to jerk you off under the table,” 

“Not after whispering filth in my ear while we were standing,” Alec returned, but still wrapped his arm around his fiance and began moving them slowly inside. Had their backs not been to the press, Alec would’ve had a hand firmly on his ass, but he was not about to do that to either of them. If a picture of that ever leaked, it would be a nightmare that they would never be able to outrun. 

“So are you going to take me inside and jerk me off?” Magnus teased as they walked through the doors. 

“Not exactly,” Alec said, leading him to the bathroom, avoiding anyone who might want to speak with them for now. 

“Oh, fucking me in the bathroom,” Magnus smiled as they entered. Alec smiled and shook his head as he locked the door. 

“Not quite,” Alec reached into his pocket and took out a bottle of lube and a vibrating plug.

“This is an interesting turn of events,” Magnus said, eyeing the objects in Alec’s hands. 

“It’s okay?” Alec asked seriously. It had taken a lot of courage for him to ask Magnus to do this in the first place in such a public setting, and he didn’t want to push him too far. 

“Very okay,” Magnus nodded, knowing Alec was looking for his consent. 

“Good,” Alec smiled before handing the items over to Magnus, “put this in and meet me back out there,” 

“You’re not going to put it in for me?” Magnus asked, looking at him innocently. 

“You haven’t earned that,” Alec replied, “but I want you gaping for me when we get home cause I don’t end up prepping you any more than that,” 

“That can certainly be arranged,” Magnus smiled, going to undo his pants. 

“You might want to wait til I leave,” Alec laughed, resting his hand on the door handle, “you have five minutes and you’re not allowed to come,” 

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Magnus winked before Alec turned and left the bathroom. 

+++

Magnus was practically buzzing with anticipation when he left that bathroom. He knew that Alec had been wanting to ask him to wear a plug to an event like this. He wasn’t an idiot, he knew his fiance, but as they’d begun exploring their sex lives more and more, Alec had become more and more shy. 

Magnus had always marvelled at how his confident, sexy man turned into a blushing, stuttering mess when talking about ropes and spanking and buttplugs. He had tried again and again to explain to Alec and that there was no reason to be ashamed of his desires and the worst Magnus could do was say no. They’d had that conversation so many times and Alec knew all these things, yet he kept doing it. 

He was at the point that when he found out Alec wanted to try something new, he wouldn’t bring it up anymore. No matter how much he wanted it, he would drag it out. He’d wait for Alec to come to him, never judging him or teasing him in the moment, because he knew how much courage it took him to act. 

After the fact, however, all bets were off. 

Magnus exited the bathroom and scanned the room for his fiance, and he caught him standing and talking to someone Magnus didn’t recognize, which was strange. He’d been in this business long enough, he recognized everyone at these award shows, movie premieres, anything they went to. Yet here was a man he didn’t recognize, looking at his Alexander like he was a piece of meat. 

And Magnus would just not stand for that. Only he was allowed to look at Alec that way. 

Magnus marched over to his fiance, not caring as the plug moved in him, only caring about getting to Alec. He stopped right next to him and wrapped his arm around his waist, glaring daggers at the man across from them. 

“Hey,” Alec smiled at him, “all good?”

“Yes,” Magnus said quickly before turning back to the man, “who’s this?”

“This is…” Alec trailed off, “sorry, I didn’t catch your name,”

“Oh, it’s no problem,” the man met Alec’s eyes and smiled, too widely in Magnus’ opinion, “I’m Julian,” 

“Pleasure,” Magnus said flatly, “shall we find our seats, Alexander?”

“Sure,” Alec agreed before turning and waving at Julian, “nice to meet you,”

“You too,” Julian smiled and winked before they walked off. 

“What was that, Alexander?” Magnus asked a little harshly. 

“What do you mean?” Alec looked at him as they made their way into the theater. 

“He was looking at you like he wanted to devour you,” Magnus shot back. 

“No he wasn’t,” Alec shook his head, “we were just talking,”

“Alexander, had we been in a club, he would’ve had his hands all over you,” Magnus insisted. 

“No he wouldn’t have…” Alec trailed off before realizing what was happening, “are you jealous?”

“Of course not,” Magnus brushed it off.

“Oh my god, you were jealous,” Alec confirmed as they sat down, politely greeting the people sitting next to them before whispering in Magnus’ ear, “just remember I’ve got a plug in your ass, not in his ass,” 

Magnus shrugged at that, “that is a pretty good point,” 

“Yeah,” Alec agreed. 

“Speaking of, are you gonna…” Magnus trailed off, looking pointedly at Alec’s pocket where he knew the remote was. 

“If I feel like it,” Alec shrugged, turning to the stage, watching people mill about, prepping for the broadcast. 

“Alexander,” Magnus hissed, as he felt the plug pressing against him, just barely reaching his prostate, and he knew that if Alec just turned it on, it would give him the friction he so desperately needed. He also wanted Alec to start it now, so he wouldn’t start it in the middle of his acceptance speech, if he had to give one. 

“Magnus,” Alec said back with the same infliction. Magnus just rolled his eyes and got comfortable in his seat, pulling his phone out as he did. They were in the front row, so he wouldn’t be able to look at it once they got started. 

About five minutes into the broadcast, Magnus felt the plug begin to vibrate, just a dull vibration, but enough that Magnus knew it was there. He saw Alec watching him not so subtly and made a point to keep his head forward and his face straight. If Alec was going to tease him like this, two could play at that game. 

Steadily Alec increased the vibrations, letting Magnus adjust slowly instead of hitting him with it all at once. There was a part of Magnus that appreciated it, but another part that was starting to go crazy, the pressure was so close to his prostate that it was starting to get to him. 

Suddenly, the vibrations went down as the category that Magnus was nominated in was announced. Magnus schooled his expression and wiped the bit of sweat from his forehead, knowing it would soon be live. He could certainly still feel the plug moving in his ass, but it was low enough that he could function through it. He glanced over at Alec, just wondering when it was going to be turned back up. 

They sat through the announcement of the nominees with more nerves about what Alec was doing with the plug rather than whether or not he was going to win. At this point, he really didn’t care, he just wanted this to be over so they could get home and Alec could fuck him into oblivion. 

“And the award goes to...Magnus Bane!” 

Magnus smiled as applause erupted around them. Before he could stand, Alec grabbed him and kissed him, hard. Magnus almost laughed into the kiss because he could tell Alec was just as riled up as he was. 

“I’m gonna fuck you so good later,” Alec said softly against his lips. 

“Meet me backstage after this,” Magnus replied, wanting to just jump into Alec’s lap now. Alec smiled and nodded before shoving him up towards the stage. Magnus accepted the award, the whole time looking between the camera and Alec, wondering if he was going to turn the plug up again. He kept his speech short, thanking Alec especially before turning to go off. That’s when he felt the plug jump to its highest setting. He paused his walk for a moment before continuing on. 

Oh, Alec was going to get it. 

Well, more accurately, he was going to get it. 

And he couldn’t be happier about that. 

***

_Six_

“I cannot STAND my brother sometimes!” Alec yelled, slamming the car door as he made his way towards the elevator. 

“Alec, darling,” Magnus jumped out of the car and quickly chased after him. 

“Like, what gives him the right?! What gives him the FUCKING right?!” Alec yelled, slamming the elevator button multiple times as the doors opened. 

“Alexander, take a breath, please,” Magnus said, trying to lay his hands on him, trying to calm him down. He’d been seething since he stormed out of Jace’s New Year’s Eve party less than an hour ago. 

“No! He doesn’t even deserve that!” Alec slammed the button once they were both inside. 

“Alec!” Magnus yelled, grabbing Alec by the lapels and slamming him against the elevator wall, “he was drunk, he didn’t mean it,”

“He said that Robert was more of a father to Max than I was,” Alec grumbled, “doesn’t he KNOW what saying that means?!”

“He was drunk,” Magnus insisted, “you know Jace says stupid things when he’s drunk,” 

“It doesn’t matter if he was drunk, it still hurt!” Alec exclaimed angrily as Magnus ran his hands over his body. Magnus knew it would calm him down and by the way the tension began seeping out of him, it was working. 

“I know it does, darling. He was drunk, but he still didn’t have a right to say that, I’m sorry if it sounded like I was saying he did,” Magnus agreed, “but what I’m trying to say is I don’t think he truly meant it,”

“I know,” Alec grumped and sighed. 

“Take a breath, darling,” Magnus said softly, letting his hands slip under Alec’s blazer before slipping his hands into the back of his pants and lightly massaging his ass. 

Alec sighed loudly, expelling the tension as Magnus’s hands wandered a little up his back but still stayed focused on his ass. 

“Why don’t you,” Magnus said softly in his ear, “go and get yourself a drink, and sit down at the table. I’ve got something I wanna show you,” 

“Something you wanna show me?” Alec asked, eyebrows raised as Magnus tugged him out of the elevator, smirking as he did. Alec knew that look. Alec loved that look. 

“Yup,” Magnus said, pulling out one of the chairs, “I’ll be right back, darling,” 

“Okay,” Alec smiled as he watched Magnus saunter down the hall, turning their stereo system on as he walked past it. His husband winked and waved before shutting the bedroom door. Alec exhaled and let the last of the tension seep out of him, his brother’s drunken words slip away as he made his way to the liquor cabinet. 

He quickly tossed a few ice cubes in a glass before grabbing the first bottle he could get his hands on. Any other day he would’ve taken a little too long to choose what he wanted, but Magnus had had that look on his face. When he got that look, Alec knew they were both going to have a very good night. 

Alec perked up the second he heard their bedroom door open, taking a small sip of his drink as he peered down the hallway, trying to catch any glimpse of his fiance. Alec exhaled as Magnus all but sauntered down the hall wearing only a pair of leather pants and one of his white button downs that was half tucked into his pants and hanging off one of his shoulders. 

“Oh, Mr. Lightwood,” Magnus appeared almost surprised to see him there, “I didn’t know you were coming tonight,”

Alec gave him a questioning look for a moment and Magnus shot him a look while gesturing to himself, trying to get him to go along with what he was doing. 

“OH,” Alec’s eyes widened and he realized the scenario Magnus was trying to create. It wasn’t the first time they’d done something like this and Alec was absolutely going to go along with it, “yes, I was off from work early tonight and they were able to squeeze me in,”

“I’m glad,” Magnus purred as he approached Alec, walking to the beat of the music. Alec took a sip of his drink before unbuttoning his blazer as Magnus climbed into his lap. Alec’s hands instinctively went to Magnus’ waist. 

“You know the rules, Mr. Lightwood,” Magnus chastised, his voice low as he wrapped his arms around Alec’s neck and their lips mere centimeters from each other, “no touching,” 

“That hasn’t stopped us before,” Alec said softly, leaning forward to press his lips to Magnus, but Magnus climbed off his lap before he could. 

“Rules are rules, Mr. Lightwood,” Magnus tsked, circling him, running his hands along his shoulders. 

“We were never much of rule followers, pretty boy,” Alec looked over his shoulders, trying to temp Magnus back into his lap. Magnus’ hands ran down his torso before slowly undoing the top two buttons of his shirt. Suddenly, the music changed and Magnus’ hands were off his body. Alec knew trying to get Magnus to come back to him right now was pointless, so he sat back and grabbed his drink, perfectly happy to just enjoy the show. 

Magnus ran his hands down his chest, meeting Alec’s eyes as he began slowly unbuttoning his shirt, Alec’s shirt. Alec didn’t miss the fact that Magnus was wearing his shirt and there was something about that that just did things to Alec. The possessive part of Alec that he usually tried to keep relatively tamed always tried to get out when he saw Magnus in his clothing. 

Alec blinked twice as he realized he was so lost in thought he was missing the private show he was getting from The Magnus Bane. Sure they were engaged and Magnus wasn’t really ‘The Magnus Bane’ to Alec anymore, but it was never lost on Alec that, with all Magnus’ fame and fortune, he’d chosen him. 

The shirt was fully unbuttoned now, but still on his body, mainly thanks to the part that was tucked into his pants, which Alec’s eyes were now trained on. He could see Magnus’ erection straining through his pants which caused his mind, and hand, to wander to his own. He palmed himself through his jeans while taking another sip of his drink, watching Magnus turn and throw his ass in a circle before untucking the shirt and letting it drop to the floor. 

Alec admired the muscles in Magnus’ back as they moved and flexed under his skin before his eyes wandered to Magnus’ ass, trapped in leather pants that left absolutely nothing to his imagination. The pants were so tight they practically became Magnus’ skin and god if he didn’t want to smack his ass just to watch it jiggle. 

It was almost as if Magnus read his mind because he slapped both his ass cheeks before turning back around, once again showing off his hard cock. He slipped his thumbs inside the waistband of his pants and pushed them down slightly, revealing a bit of red lace that sat underneath. 

“God, Magnus,” Alec groaned as the image of Magnus in lingerie filled his head. 

“See something you like, Mr. Lightwood?” Magnus asked coyly before pushing his pants down a little more and making his way over to Alec. He turned and practically sat in Alec’s lap, pressing his ass against his dick. Alec couldn’t help but lay his hands on Magnus hips, trying to pull his pants down more. 

“Do I have to bind your hands, Mr. Lightwood?” Magnus teased as he stepped away, pulling out of Alec’s grip. Alec practically whined at the loss of friction on his dick, making Magnus giggle, “if you want me to take my pants off you only have to ask,” 

“Well then, Magnus, will you take your pants off?” Alec asked, exaggerating a little bit. 

“What’s the magic word?” Magnus teased. Alec sighed, rolling his eyes before looking dead at him. 

“Please,” Alec said firmly, almost commandingly and Magnus was very happy to oblige. He turned around so his back faced Alec before getting his hands into his pants and wiggling them down over his legs. He would admit that removing leather pants wasn’t the sexiest thing in the world, but doing it this way showed off his thong and the plug in his ass. 

And he certainly didn’t hear Alec complaining. 

Alec wolf whistled and Magnus almost laughed. He smiled before turning around, showing off the front of the thong that barely held his cock before climbing fully into Alec’s lap, moaning as their cocks rubbed together. He wrapped his arms around Alec’s neck and for the first time Alec actually listened and kept his hands to himself. They were death gripping the arms of the chair, but they weren’t touching him. 

“I have a proposition for you, Mr. Lightwood,” Magnus said softly as he slowly grinded their cocks together. 

“Yes?” Alec asked, eyes lidded and pupils blown out with lust. 

“I think that,” Magnus said, folding down the collar of Alec’s shirt, “you should get your big strong hands on my ass right now and carry me off to fuck me into next year,”

“It is almost midnight,” Alec replied, glancing at the clock, “and I bet I’d feel better than that plug in your ass,”

“Oh you certainly would,” Magnus said, getting even closer to his lips, “take me, Mr. Lightwood,”

“Gladly,” Alec replied before surging forward and catching Magnus’ lips in a hungry kiss at the same time his hands went to Alec’s ass, groping and kneading it in his hands. Magnus wrapped his legs around Alec’s clothed body as Alec stood, not breaking the kiss as he carried Magnus down the hall towards their bedroom. 

“Mm, you’re so hot when you carry me like this,” Magnus said as Alec pulled away from his lips and began nipping at his neck. 

“You’re so beautiful, Magnus,” Alec said before kissing him again, “you do this with all your clients?”

“Just the devilishly handsome ones,” Magnus replied, causing Alec to chuckle before bringing them both down on the bed. Alec pressed Magnus onto his hands and knees before slapping his ass, watching it bounce as Magnus moaned before slapping his other cheek. He kneaded it slightly before leaning down and biting into it lightly, causing Magnus to yelp. 

“Please,” Magnus begged, “need you inside me,” 

“Want you to ride me,” Alec said, falling back against the headboard. Magnus nodded and turned around, crawling up Alec’s body before pressing a kiss against his lips, undoing the rest of his shirt buttons and letting his hands wander Alec’s chest. Alec broke the kiss before reading forward, grabbing the waistband of the thong and pulling it off slowly, releasing his cock. 

“You should wear stuff like this more often,” Alec said before tossing it aside, giving Magnus’ neglect cock a few light strokes as he reached behind him and pressed against the plug. Magnus fell forward against Alec’s chest at the ministrations before Alec pulled the plug from his ass. He pulled his hand away from Magnus cock and licked the precum off his hands before reaching into the bedside drawer and grabbing the bottle of lube. 

“I’ll wear whatever you want me to, darling,” Magnus smiled, taking the lube and coating his hand before taking Alec’s cock in it. 

“That a promise?” Alec asked before he bucked into Magnus' hand, unable to control his hips. Magnus wasted no time getting himself positioned on Alec’s cock before sinking down onto it. They both moaned as Magnus became fully seated, revelling in the stretch in his ass. He couldn’t help but lean forward and press his lips to Alec’s, as he slowly began to bounce on his cock. 

“God, I love it when you bounce on my cock,” Alec said as Magnus pulled away from the kiss, moaning as Alec began to thrust up into him. The only sound between them was their moans and the slapping of skin against skin as they both desperately chased their release. Alec reached forward and wrapped his hand around Magnus’ cock. Magnus began moving faster, fucking down onto Alec’s cock and up into his hand. 

“Alec, I’m gonna come,” Magnus moaned, bouncing more erratically. 

“Then come,” Alec smiled as Magnus bucked forward and came all over his hand and stomach. Magnus almost went limp against him and Alec wrapped his arms around him, rutting into his ass chasing his own release. Magnus clenched his ass around his cock and that was it, his cum flooding into Magnus’ ass as he collapsed back against the bed. 

“Happy New Year, darling,” Magnus breathed out, almost like a laugh. 

“That was so much better than a midnight kiss,” Alec replied, glancing at the clock and seeing it was after midnight, “but I wouldn’t mind one of those,”

“Me either,” Magnus said, tilting his head up and pressing his lips to Alec’s. 

“I was serious about the lingerie,” Alec said, glancing at the discarded thong on the floor, “you should wear them more often,” 

“You wanna come with me then to pick some more out?” Magnus asked. 

“Absolutely, yes, definitely,” Alec nodded quickly causing Magnus to laugh before curling up into Alec’s side. 

“We should clean up,” Alec said softly. 

“I know,” Magnus agreed, “just wanna lay with you for a while,” 

“Anything you want, baby,” Alec replied, kissing the top of his head, “anything you want,”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed that, not my best work, I know, but I wanted to get something out there to hopefully end this dry spell. Anyway, the next piece should be the next installment of the Jonathan trilogy, so stay tuned for that, and thanks for reading!  
> And again, if there's anything you want to see in this series, feel free to comment it below!  
> Lots of love, stay safe, sane, and healthy <3


End file.
